priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki Positions
Welcome! This is a list of all the jobs that are taken care of on the wiki. If you want to know something about a specific job or page related to the job, you can speak to any of the users listed below about it. If you have any questions about this list, check out the Help page or ask an Admin. If you plan to do something on the wiki and one of these jobs is something you'd like to help out with, contact a job team leader to see if you can join in! General Clean-Up This is just general editing, fixing up typos, creating new pages, etc. This is a general widespread job, but the people below are the people to go to if you have questions about wiki cleanup. *Chrismh *Mikitty092393 (Semi-Active) *Passionstar (inactive) Event Team The event team is a team of users who run events for our users on the PriPara wiki. This involves contests, the PriPara Awards, and many other fun events. *Mikitty092393 (Founder) *NightBellRose Descriptions This here is doing coord page descriptions, character descriptions, writing up summaries, and basically anything that requires typing. A lot of it. *Chrismh (leader) Translators These users can translate things from Japanese to English for you! They're trustworthy, and they're rollback users. Feel free to consult them with Japanese PriPara-related things! *AguriiMadoka (co-leader) *Halo1081 (co-leader) Templates From userboxes to navigation bars, these users know a lot about templates! They can make them, and they can edit them! If you need any help with templates, run a question by these users! *Mikitty092393 (leader) *Snowflakes519 *Passionstar (inactive) Wiki Design While the wiki is mostly designed by CSS, there are other things that need to be taken care of design-wise such as official character visuals, rendered images, the wiki wordmark, and a few other things like badges. *Mikitty092393 *Inuyasha-titan Coord Pages The following people edit coord pages, make coord pages, hunt down images, etc. Anything that has to do with coord pages, ask one of the people below! *Chrismh (Current Leader) *Ivanly912 (Second in command) *Cure Guziczka *Hielmiez (Hiatus) *RainbowDream (Hiatus) *Passionstar (Original Leader/inactive) Role Pages This job is writing down what each main character and mascot does in each episode! They edit the "Role" pages under the parent tab for mascots and main characters. *CureLightning *IchibanHoshii (Inactive) *Lucky-Wisteria (Inactive) * Merchandise Pages Real-life PriPara merchandise, toys, PriTickets, figurines, etc. This is all researched by a group of people, so tell them if you've got new information on some merchandise! *N/A *(Inactive) means they do not edit merchandise pages at the moment. Image Gallery Organization These people know where every single image goes, which images are good for uploading, and they upload images theirselves! If you found a random image visual on tumblr or have a question about uploading pictures, ask one of the users below. *OtomeRainbow (Inactive) *RainbowDream (Inactive) *Abcioh12 *SilverDays16 Page Categorization The categories on pages can be misunderstood in many ways. People can add many categories and still make mistakes from time to time, so if you don't get a category, ask one of the people below! *Passionstar (co-leader/inactive) *Chrismh Audio Tracks When you can play the full version of a song on the song page, it's because someone added in a special template and uploaded a special music file. These people do just that. *Cure Guziczka Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Help